Inches From Reality
by AyakaStar
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst when a harmless trip to Africa evolves into a fight for survival. Unwillingly, a young woman is bound to unravel the unfolding events that just might jump start the New World to come. Eventual OC/Wesker. Summary sucks..


This was a story I had wrote some time ago. I kinda scrapped it but I feel like taking it up again and uploading for your pleasure. I edited it a bit here and there and added some more to it. So please, do enjoy ! Any critical advice, thoughts on the story, maybe where it should head, suggestions, etc, etc would help greatly ! Seriously, it's only a matter of time before writer's block catches up with me. ^^;;

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Resident Evil series/franchise/wthever. However, if I did.. Ohoho.. You don't even wanna know. *nose bleeed***

' _It always like this._ ' Pru should have known better than to expect any less. And yet, these sort of things weren't neccesarily her fault, she constantly found herself in misfortune.

But this was the worst. There was a stench that filled the room. The only source of light came from a dim ceiling lamp that flickered consistently. And two familiar corpses lie on the opposite side of the room. Pru was able to identify the two bodies as her best friends.

' _No._ '

She brought a shaky hand up to her quivering lips, her body was shivering, whilst having little sucess at choking back tears. The tears threatened to spill from her eyes but Pru fought hard to suppress them. She proceeded with just a few steps towards the bodies.

"Oh god.. Why. "

They were dismantled beyond recognition; with flesh rendered from bone. But their faces remained partly intact. Her knees had grown weak. And wobbled as she inched closer to the bodies. She fell to her knees and decided to let her tears fall.

She didn't know what else to do but grieve for her friends and remember better times.

_" Thanks Mom. " Wrapping her arms around her mother. Pru embraced the woman she loved so dearly._

_" Be safe. " She whispered into Pru's ear. She held her daughter in a warm, tight hug. The woman almost didn't want to let go. _

_" Don't worry mom. The trip.. It'll only be for a week. " Pru assured her mother, she seemed as if she was on the verge of breaking down._

_" I know but you'll be so far away. If anything were to happen.. "_

_" But nothing will happen mom. " Pru interrupted while breaking away from the hug. "C'mon think a little positively will you ? "_

_" I'll try. " Her mother answered honestly._

_" Good. Look, if you're really that worried I'll promise to send you some e-mails ! Just to let you know that I'm fine. " _

_" Alright, fine. " That eased her worries just a bit. Only a bit._

_" Hey, hurry up Pru ! We have to be at the airport before 7 a.m ! " The voice came from one of Pru's best friends, Genevive. _

_" Yeah! And we spent a lot on those tickets so you better get your butt out here! " And that voice belonged to her other best friend, Juniper. _

_" Sheesh, I'm coming give me a minute! " Pru yelled back towards her friends. She quickly gave her mother a small hug and a kiss. " Bye mom ! " Pru dashed over to van that was honking over to her and got in. Her mother waved at her daughter as the van headed for the airport._

_If only things turned out as fine as she thought they would. _

Pru was startled by the footsteps rushing down the hall. Were they coming back to kill her too ? She didn't want to die ! Not here, not when she promised her mother that she'd be okay !

She acted quickly and began pushing the heaviest things she could find towards the door. She instantly began emptying a box full of rat traps to slow them down if they did get through the door.

She flinged the box out of her hand and dashed quickly for her room almost losing her balance twice in the process. Locking the doors behind her, she pushed the dressers up to the door. Hoping what she did would buy her some time if they truly were coming after her.

Pru kneeled down near her bed and began to pray. Hoping that it would help her. She heard a commotion coming from the living room. _' Dammit, not yet !'_ Praying wouldn't help her now. No. She needed to think, and think fast, if she would have any hope of survival. Than, Pru remembered the weapon that Juniper kept safely hidden in the cabinets of the bathroom.

_" I'm putting this here. Just in case we need it. " Juniper said placing the gun case in the cabinet below the sink._

_" You sure we'll need it ? " Pru asked curiously. " Surely the crime can't be that bad here, right ? I think this part of Africa is pretty safe. "_

_" Well, it wouldn't hurt to keep one anyways, just in case. We should always prepare for the worst to come. "_

" The gun ! "

Making a run for the bathroom she rumage through all the stuff in the cabinets and spotted the leather gun case. She recovered the gun and checked it for bullets. Empty.

_' Damn ! '_

Pru continued to scramble through the mess to find bullets. And it didn't take very long until she found some hidden in the very back of the cabinet. Quickly, she loaded them into the small handgun, and cocked the gun. She held it in her hand shakily and handled the pistol pretty sloppy-like.

Opening the bathroom door, Pru walked back into her room and stood on the opposite side of the door. She could hear groaning noises outside of her door. Whoever they were, they were already trying to get into the room.

Pru stepped back if only just a little. The dresser seemed as if it was at it's limit and would tip over at any second.

_' I can't help but feel so scared. ' _Pru shakily brought the gun up and aimed for the door. More tears flowed from her eyes and spilled over her cheeks.

_' Remember Pru.. you're doing this for mom. You're.. You're the only one she has left. ' _Pru readied herself. She gripped the gun harder and fingered the trigger. She could do this. She had to.

The dresser tipped over to the side and the door flung open. What was on the other side, well, it was something Pru wish she had never saw.

" Holy Hell. What are they ? " Pru aimed the gun at the crowd of Majini that were trying to get to her, than she fired.

_Bang !_

One fell down but many more kept coming.

_Bang ! .. Bang ! Bang !_

More fell but the others continued to pursue her. Pru realized that at this rate she'd run out of bullets and they'd soon overcome her. Pru backed up a bit and fired at the crowd again, backing up a bit more, she found herself leaned against the window.

_' Maybe I can use the fire escape. ' _

She spinned right around and opened up the window, climbing her way out onto the fire escape. She raced down the flight of steps darting away as fast as she could. But they weren't slow, and hell, they weren't stupid either. They chased after her by running down the fire escape. The others that couldn't get into the window turned the other way in hopes of catching her surrounded.

Pru ran as fast as her feet could carry her, she mentally cursed herself for not being the 'athletic' type, but continued onward anyways.

" Shit. "

They had surrounded her on all sides, just as they had hoped to. Pru was caught in the middle - with no where to back up to. More tear were spilt and she got down on all fours.

_' It's all.. '_

The crowd of infected had inched closer to the terrified woman, carefully examining their prey before finally launching towards her.

_' over. '_

_Bang ! Bang !_


End file.
